Series of doors in my face
by GeekyChic123
Summary: "My life has been a series of doors in my face"- Why did Ana say that? Elsa's one door is hardly a series! CHAPTER THREE TANGLED CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

"My life has been a series of doors in my face!" Well, as far as we know, only one door was definitely closed in the face of Ana. That was Elsa's. But one door, does not equal a series! So what were the others? What made them a series? Hope you enjoy this! When I start Ana is five, Elsa is eight. And BTW, I personally prefer the spelling Ana, over Anna. It looks more like it sounds, plus I know an Anna. And it feels weird writing any character with the same name as her ;) So I just change it a bit. Hope it doesn't bother anyone!  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Study  
As a tiny little girl, Ana could almost always go in her Papa's study for a little companionship. Today she had sat outside Elsa's room for over an hour, babbling away to the wooden door. Begging her sister to, "please come outside and play, please open the door! The snow is melting, don't you want to play in it before it all melts?" She didn't get any answer, she hardly ever did. So, finally tired and bored, Ana walked to Papas study.

Elsa leaned up against the door listening to her sisters receding footsteps, wishing she would stay and talk more. She missed her so much, she wished she could let her in. A few snowflakes drifted from the ceiling, they melted before Elsa noticed them. She moved to the window to gaze out at the melting snow. She looked around outside carefully, and making sure no one could see her, whipped up a small snow cloud with flurries of snowflakes falling. She would miss winter. It was the only time of year she could secretly practice some of her talents without being found out.

Ana's bare feet pittered pattered down the hallway, she paused in front of the study door before opening it. It was solid and hefty, carved from rich golden wood. No daintily painted stencils decorated this wood, a few abstract carvings surrounded it though. She tapped on it, waiting for her Papa to tell her she could come in. No one answered. "Papa? May I come in? It's me, Ana! Please open the door?" Ana reached up on tiptoes, she could hardly reach the doorknob. But she did, and she opened the door.

The room was empty, save for a cackling fire and hundreds of books. Ana wasn't very good at reading yet, she wasn't interested in those. But her Papa's desk? Well, that was a practical treasure trove of fun things to play with! She glanced at the door she had closed, Papa probably wouldn't be back for a while. He wouldn't mind if she played here for a little bit! Ana climbed up into the desk chair, the velvet of the cushions was so sleek she kept sliding down. But she finally was able to sit, and she gleefully eyed all the wonderful things she could play with!

What to do first? She could slice paper with those gleaming silver scissors, play with the thing Papa called a "Paper stapler", stick things together with that tempting pot of paste. So many choices! But she didn't want to make her father upset. She knew all this could end badly if she broke these things, or hurt herself. Maybe she should just draw a picture. Yes, that seemed like the safest bet.

Ana opened a drawer to find ink and a quill, she gasped when she saw the perfect one. It was made from the lush tail of some exotic bird, the feather was a dozen different colors, the pen part made of solid gold. It had been the queens gift to the king, quite a few Birthdays ago. Ana had watched Papa use it before, usually on long boring looking papers with no pictures. Surely he wouldn't mind if she used it for a drawing? She put it carefully to the side, and found a small jug of ink, some parchment, and a pencil. She wasn't the best artist, and wanted to outline the picture first.

Soon the room was silent, except for the sound of a pencil rasping against the paper. After an hour or so, Ana felt fairly good about her drawing. She had a dozen or so discarded doodles on the floor around her, and had finally decided on finishing the one she was now done with. It was no great masterpiece, but better than most drawings of small children. It was of her and Elsa, playing together. In the snow. Most of Ana's most prominent memories of her sister involved snow, or winter.  
She drew them sledding down a hill, with a frozen lake at the bottom of the page, and snowmen all around.

Ana eyed it checking for anything she might want to change. She scribbled a few more snowflakes, and decided she was ready for the ink. She excitedly grabbed the quill, and the ink. She had never prepared a quill before, but it looked easy enough. Just open the pen, full it with ink! Easy! She set down the beautiful quill, and went to open the ink. The cork in the jar was stuck, she would have to pull harder! Digging her fingernails into the plug, Ana yanked it out with all her miniature strength.

In slow motion, she saw it all happen. The cork came out easily, and the ink was flying out of her hands. It rose up, up, up in the air. Milky black liquid rising above the jar, for a split second it was beautiful. Then gravity came into affect and everything came crashing down. Ana shrieked and covered her face, as ink splashed onto her dress and hair. The rest of it landed on Papa's desk. What had once been an organized place of business was now a black swamp. Everything was consumed by the liquid.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO! Ana whimpered as she stared at the mess in front of her. Almost everything was destroyed, and what wasn't already, soon would be because the ink was seeping out to the corners of the desk, being absorbed by everything in its path. The picture she had drawn was about to be ruined, the corner was already drenched. Ana grabbed the parchment and clutched it to her chest. She didn't even notice when the potent ink stained the front of her outfit too.

"What do I do? What can I do? Clean it up... I need to clean the mess!" Ana whispered to herself, terrified. If only Elsa was here, surely her big sister would be able to help her! But she wasn't. Ana was alone, just like always. Water would surely clean this mess, wouldn't it? Didn't water clean? None was in here, but snow was falling outside! And snow was nothing but frozen water... Right? Ana ran to the window, and started grabbing handfuls of it. She piled it on top of everywhere ink had spilled, leaving the window open letting flakes fly in. She thought that the snow would melt the ink away, while leaving the papers unharmed.

Soon the room looked like a winter wonderland. Bits of ice and snow clung to Ana, flurries of it were everywhere, a gale of wind blew in extinguishing the fire. Ana filled her arms with more snow from the window ledge. It was at this moment her father came in. When he saw his study he stopped dead in his tracks, horror constricted his heart. He did not see the ink covered desk or the open window, just Ana in a room filled with snow, flakes flying around her. She looked like a miniature snow queen- like Elsa. Ana raised her hands in surprise causing flurries of snow she was holding to fall around her.

"Oh please no, how can I be so unfortunate that both my offspring are born with this curse?" The King mourned to himself, looking around the frozen room. Furious at the unfairness, at the blasted snow that he hated, he cracked.

"How DARE you Ana! Look what you've done! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Go to your room, NOW! Do not leave until I say you can!" Ana's mouth dropped open. Her father had never yelled at her before. Tears stung her eyes, a son choked her throat. She wanted to apologize, but she was scared. This raging shouting man was not her Papa, she hardly recognized him. So, she ran from the room still clutching the drawing to her chest.

She fled to her room, closed the door and threw herself upon the bed. She wept for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes. She didn't mean to make a mess, did this mean she was a bad girl? Was Papa not going to like her now? Could he throw her into the dungeon? Ana wasn't crying anymore, just sniffling and wiping at her streaming eyes.

Later that night her mother would come in, and ask her a lot of questions about what exactly had happened in Papa's study. And them she asked them again, made her rerelease the story several times. Mama had seemed almost relieved when she learned the snow had come from the window, and gave Ana a huge hug. She explained that Papa had just gotten upset, he didn't mean to yell. Papa would apologize the next morning, and the King always felt guilty for his outburst. The study was easily cleaned, things ruined by the ink were replaced. But Ana never ever forgot the incident. It had built a slim wall between her father and herself, one she couldn't tear down.

Ana never entered that study again until she was nineteen, when her big sister was still getting the hang of being the queen. Elsa was having a hard day so Ana brought her hot chocolate, and made her laugh by telling the story of when she thought she ruined Papas office. Ana then left, and Elsa remembered a picture Ana left outside her door so many years ago. A picture with an ink stain consuming a corner of the paper.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I am liking this story theme! It should be fun! What other doors might close in Ana's face? Any suggestions or things you want to see? I live solely on reviews, they keep my internet presence alive ;) So PLEASE review! And check out my other Frozen story, "Our Bike"!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slow update! First I have two other stories I am working on, one Frozen one! If you wanna check it out it's called Our Bike. Well I was busy with that, and then the week before Christmas I was sick. Add in the holidays and you get no updates! Oh and by the way I have realized all these will probably be sad. Yay! Not. Well, this one will be, LESS sad than the others! ;) Also I don't know if these will be in any order of age now. Right now they are, but if I get an idea for an age I have already passed, I will gladly backtrack.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

The Kitchen

Ana was seven now, seven and bored. Very bored. She'd played with all the toys in her playroom, it was raining outside, she still didn't like books enough to venture into the library. Lessons were complete for the day, Mama and Papa were on a two week journey. Examining the kingdoms borders or some such thing. It was meant to be a work vacation, it just sounded like an adventure to Ana! One she couldn't go on. Elsa was the one in seclusion, but the girl's parents had never stopped to realize that like so many things used to be, this seclusion was shared by the two girls. Ana missed Mama and Papa, they still wouldn't be home for a few days.

So, lonely and bored, Ana decided to talk to Elsa. Hope was slowly wearing thin that she would EVER come out, or play with her again. But Ana loved and still believed in her, if she kept talking Elsa would know she was loved. And she would come out from her room.

Ana had shoes on now, as future Princess she now knew she needed to have a more regal demeanor. Satin slippers pinched at her heels, so she usually wore the soft leather boots Papa brought her early this year. She couldn't slide across the floors in them, she needed stockinged feet for that. At least they were soft though.

She arrived at The Door. Ana frowned as she looked at it, thinking soon she should speak to a servant. A small patch of the paint was flaking away from her repetitive knocking. Elsa wouldn't like that at all. She tried knocking in a different spot today, avoiding the flaking paint. "Elsa? Would you like to come out and play? It's so very boring out here. Nothing to DO, no one to SEE. Mama and Papa are goooone, and it's raining outside! Please come out Elsa? Please? It's so very boring since you've stayed in your room. Come out?"

Ana held her breathe, pressed her ear to the door awaiting the answer. Elsa's voice sounded tense and louder than usual. "Ana! I can't play with you. I have more studies since my Birthday, I'm ten now. I need to prepare this document for an oral exam tomorrow! Please! Just go away!" Ana's heart and eyes stung. Elsa usually wasn't this abrupt, she must really be worrying about studies. Her new tutor did NOT seem nice, and he didn't like children. He almost always had a faintly unpleasant look on his face when leaving Elsa's studies, as if he'd seen something that disgusted him. And when Ana had tried to sneak in once to glimpse Elsa, he had almost yelled at Ana. No wonder Elsa wanted to do well on a test with such a mean tutor.

Ana left, Elsa was laying on her bed facing the door. She reached a hand towards it, thinking of how easy it would be to call her back. So easy. Maybe that is what made it so hard, even after two years. She was missing her parents horribly, and getting scared. At first she had been glad to get a tutor, someone to prepare her to rule. Someone new she could talk to, maybe befriend. But she couldn't control it, oh goodness she tried but she couldn't control it. This horrible magic inside of her. It kept forcing it's way out.

The tutor knew Elsa had magic, had been bribed heavily to keep the knowledge of this to himself. And he hated her for it, being the small minded type of man to fear what he does not understand. So, he took his fear out on Elsa. He set readings and exams for the small princess many years beyond her abilities, gave long dull lectures and expected her to remember every detail. Ordered her to read books hundreds of pages long in a night, and memorize page after page of information. It was too much for Elsa, she was starting to crack. She thought she was supposed to learn all of this, why else would the tutor be instructing her? And she was failing. She couldn't remember everything, could only read through the night so many times. The tutor knew she couldn't learn all he was teaching, after all he was forcing so much on her hoping for the pleasure of seeing her fail. So when Elsa actually began making progress it only infuriated him more.

As Elsa became exhausted in the body and mind, her powers were harder to control. Taking a stressful thirty page exam, she froze a cackling fire to a solid lump. When the tutor made the mistake of raising his voice cruelly to Elsa, a jug of ink exploded into icy droplets. It soon was a regular occurrence that every time am exam was taken, snow flurries fell from the ceiling. It was in a word, disastrous. Scared her parents would realize what a failure she was, Elsa never told how hard she felt the lessons were. So they knew nothing about this, never knew the Tutor was putting far too much on the future queen. They were just mad at Elsa because she was blatantly flaunting her powers every time the tutor came. But it wasn't her fault, she again only thought it was.

Now she was curled up alone in her room, with a small frozen snow storm around her. She didn't know how she had made it, probably couldn't have again if she tried. When her fear rose up the flakes would move, begin dropping down and swirling around her until she grasped her emotions in hand- Then everything was still. Falling, then frozen. Moving, then still. Elsa was lonley and scared, again wishing she hadn't been cursed. Because she was cursed.

Meanwhile, Ana strolled sadly down the halls of the palace. She was still thinking of Elsa's new tutor, he was too mean. What if he was mean to Elsa too? That would be horrible! If only she could do something to help her sister. Ana wandered into the art gallery and looked around. She felt a vague uneasiness with so many placid empty faces staring down at her, so she turned around and left. Eventually she found her way to a grand window with a cushioned seat. She sat down, and stared at the raindrops fatly plopping down when they hit ground. The window was cool against her palm, but the heat of her hand warmed it quickly. She wished she could go outside, that would be fun.

Instead, she just gazed outside and played games with the raindrops on the window. Finding pictures in them, racing two as the trickled to the bottom, counting them and, well not much else. She could only think of so much to do with them. She was looking at her warped reflection in the glass, when she smelled something delicious. Amazingly delicious actually! It was probably coming from the Kitchen. She'd better go check it out. Ana found her way there easily enough, soon she was standing in a cozily warm hallway that was filled with that amazing smell.

Ana hesitated in front of the door, the one that she knew led to the kitchen. The scent was obviously coming from there, but she wasn't actually allowed in this room. The door was massive thick and made of rough grainy wood. A common door where common people worked. Not that Ana would ever think that, she found this entryway to be rather charming. She lightly touched a hand to the iron door knob. Was she really bored enough to enter here? Risk getting in pretty huge trouble? Maybe be yelled at? A new wave of yummy smells drifted out from under the door. It was a mix of succulent roasted meat, and something chocolate. Who cares if she might get in trouble, Ana was going in here!

She swiftly opened the door, and slipped inside. Not even looking around, Ana first instinct was to hide. Ducking under a table, and then burrowing herself beneath an empty burlap sack, she felt securely hidden. She didn't even realize her little boots were obviously visible to anyone with the time to look! Ana didn't care, she was too busy being enchanted by this new place she had never seen.

The kitchen was hustling and busy, just as it always was! The royal family might be small, and the servant staff HAD been mysteriously decreased a couple years ago. Still a little under a hundred people were needed for the care and upkeep of the palace. And so a staff of eleven worked in the kitchen every day, just to keep the people fed. And today, being just like any other day, was extremely busy.

A massive fireplace took up a wall and slabs of meat were sizzling on spits, droplets of grease hissing when they fell down to the flames. In the embers a few pots bubbled and something was overflowing from a pan. Chefs and young maids were bustling everywhere, chopping veggies, stirring batter, kneading dough, peeling mountains of potatoes- The place was such a hub of activity no one had time to notice a small hidden princess. Ana's eyes were huge as she took all of this in- She saw people "tasting" from various plates and slipping treats into pockets, and most of all Ana relished the noise of the room! Everyone was talking, laughing, smiling! She hadn't been anywhere this loud in a long long time.

Ana still hadn't found what smelled so yummy out in the hall though... Then a massive oven door was opened, and a sweet buttery chocolate scent filled the kitchen up. Almost everyone turned there head towards it, and inhaled deeply. A cook near Ana's hiding place said, "Mmmm! Doesn't that just smell delicious? I always say there are nothing like brownies to chase the rainy day blues away!" She then began to help pull out pan after pan of the yummy treats. "And at least we know we made enough for the whole staff AND the Royal Family!"

Another woman who was slicing brownies from the pan spoke up. "Not that we need to cook much for The Family anyway! His Majesty, and The Queen are still away on their trip, and the Crown Princess eats like a bird. She just leaves the food till it's ice cold- hardly touches it half the time." She finished slicing the pastry cubes, and started piling them into a basket. "As for the little Princess, just ladle up a bowl of soup and make sure she has something chocolate. That should make her happy!"

Another maid spoke up. "Oh who cares about the little one! She's just the spare to the throne. We could feed her slop and she wouldn't say boo! She isn't important. As long as she has her precious chocolate she's happy!" The other cooks laughed and snorted at this, when meanwhile Ana felt like her world was falling in around her

It wasn't like she had grand notions of her own importance, but no one likes to think they are just a spare. To hear they are unimportant. Heart beating rapidly, tears burnt the back of Ana's eyes. Was it true? That she only existed in case the REAL princess failed and they needed a new one? Was this why Elsa hated her, because she was a nothing? Maybe Mama and Papa didn't even love her. If she was nothing how could they love her? Something was burning inside of Ana as she looked around at the kitchen staff, what was this feeling? It was totally new to the girl, a feeling unusually and exceedingly peculiar. Quite impossible to describe. Her pulse was rushing, and her face flushing. She felt so angry at the staff Ana couldn't even look at them, it made her flesh crawl. She knew she would never come in here again, though the feeling for them had come so suddenly she was sure it would last.  
Ana had to get out of here.

But first, why not take a little something? After hearing the remark, about chocolate, Ana didn't feel she could want any for a long time. Maybe Elsa would though. She waited until everyone was busy, then she darted out and grabbed a burning brownie. She was out of the room before anyone could see her. She fled down the hallway, past the empty room, her heart beat miserably in her chest. She soon found herself at the place she had run to without thinking. Elsa's door. She slumped down against it, and started crying. She was after all only seven, no wonder she took the idle remark so hard.

Ana didn't know how long she was crying before she heard something. A knock came from Elsa's side of the door. "Ana? Is that you? Ana, what's wrong?! Are you ok?" Ana only cried harder, Elsa didn't really like her. She couldn't like someone who was nothing. "It's nothing Elsa. I! Am nothing! Just an extra princess!" In her room, Elsa was quiet. She had thought of this before, hoped Ana never would. But how could she help? Because it was a fact that was partially true. Snow wasn't falling in the room anymore, Elsa didn't notice.

She slipped her glove more securely on her hand, and cautiously squeezed her fingers under the door. "Ana, you still there?" Sniffles answered her. Small fingers gripped hers in an iron grip. "Ana, you are not nothing, and not just an extra princess. You are so important! If something happened to me, you would rule the kingdom. That is a huge deal Ana! Mama and Papa knew they needed a very special person who could rule just as well as them, in case something happened to us. So they had you. I have never thought of you as a spare Ana- you are my sister. And I love you."

Elsa was quiet a minute, Ana's sobs had subsided. She hiccuped a few times. Elsa felt pure loathing in her heart, who had told Ana she was nothing? Nothing but a spare? If she found out, one day she would have them exiled from the kingdom! Ana didn't say anything, but as Elsa watched the crack something was pushed through. It was a very smushed, still hot brownie. "Thank you Ana, that was really nice of you. Do you want some?"

Ana gulped sadly. "No thank you Elsa. May I come in your room? Please?" Elsa closed her eyes, now loathing herself. "No Ana. I have to study! But I love you so much, and I know you are not nothing." Ana was silent, she regretfully pulled her hand from Elsa's. "Ok. Ok. I'll just go to my room. I love you Elsa." Elsa blinked back tears. "I love you too Ana, I love you." She thought her little sister was gone, when Ana spoke again. "Elsa? Your tutor doesn't seem very nice. You should tell Mama and Papa. They wouldn't want you to be around someone who was mean!" She closed her eyes tight. "Thank you Ana, maybe I will. I have to study now."

By the next month, the tutor was gone for good and Ana hardly remembered how she had been called a nothing. She started eating chocolate again, it didn't make her sad anymore. But she never entered the palace kitchen again.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I hope this doesn't stink awfully. I have a super good idea for the next one! It's super sad though, so hold on! I should say I was sick when I wrote half of this, if you hate it blame it on the fever! Reviews make me feel like I am Ice Queen of the world instead of queen of isolation ;) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I had an epic idea for a door that could close in Ana's face, but it is SO sad... Like, I might have to up the rating for this story because of sadness... What do you think? Are you guys up for that? Because I would hate to write a chapter that would be the equivalent of gouging my heart out with my bare hands, and have you all hate me because I was too sad. So! Would you read a depressing sad chapter (All I will say is it involves death that is not the parents) that would probably make me cry? Answer in the comments! Now, a slightly less sad chapter with TANGLED CROSSOVER! Ana is now eight, Elsa is eleven :)  
.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Many children hate being sick, actually most people do. But for Ana being ill was awesome, almost a treat even! Sure one or two days were bad. Sore throats, throwing up, being extremely hot then horribly cold- but that was only a couple of days. The reason Ana loved it, was because any time either of the girls was sick the queen was totally devoted to them. She would cancel all possible meetings and duties, and when possible wouldn't leave the sick child's side.

Ana and Elsa both reveled in this one on one time with their mother, though unfortunately it was very rare for Elsa to get sick. It is pretty hard to get a "cold" when you can manipulate the ice and snow of your world. But Ana got sick fairly often, at least two or three times a year. During that time the queen would let her stay in The Royal Bedroom so she could be closer if Ana woke up at night. She would personally go to the kitchen to try and find food the princess would eat, and she spent hours entertaining Ana. That was the girls favorite thing ever. When her Mama would tell stories, both from books and memory, she sang Ana's favorite songs, and almost always would give her some small toy or game to keep her entertained.

This time Ana had been sicker than ever before. A strep throat and raging fever scared the palace half to death, especially when the fever made Ana delusional. Luckily the fever broke, and now the little princess was almost better. Weaker and quieter than usual, but better. She hardly remembered her illness, just moments from it. Her father resting his cool hand on her burning forehead, Mama sleeping in a chair besides her bed. And- Elsa? Elsa helping cool Ana's raging fever, bringing a cool wintery breeze into the room with her. She dropped snowflakes onto Ana's face. That whole memory must have been another "fever dream". Because Elsa never left her room! And where would she get snow in the summer?!

Now Ana was resting in her mothers parlor, laying on a couch besides a window. She was practically better, and was only forced to rest as a precaution. She held her Elsa doll in her arms, and was talking to her. "Look at how nice it is outside Elsie!" Ana always called the doll that, the name sounded so perky! And it felt weird having a doll with the same name as her sister. "Elsie, it is such a summery day out. The bees are buzzing! And look at all the dandelion fuzz blowing in the air! Like fairy dust. Like snow! I know Elsa likes snow and winter more than summer, does that mean you do too Elsie?" Of course the doll did not answer. She never did. "Elsie, I wish we could open the window. Then more sunshine could get in! And we could smell the flowers outside. The garden has violets and roses and daisies- I wonder how they are doing? Oh, I WISH the window would open!"

A voice spoke behind Ana, "So, let's open it!" Ana squealed, and looked behind her. The Queen was smiling down at her, laughter was in her eyes. "How are you feeling dear? Not tired or anything?" She walked towards the window, and opened it letting in a warm breeze. "I feel fine Mama! I PROMISE I am all better! When can I go outside and play again?" The queen sat down on the couch, and hugged her daughter. She felt a small thing die in her heart when she realized Ana was too big to comfortably hold in her lap anymore. "Honey, maybe tomorrow I will take you outside. We don't want you getting sick again!"

Ana made a pouty face, then said, "Well at least you and I can play together Mama! Yesterday didn't you say today we could make my doll a dress?" Ana looked so hopeful, so excited, the queen hated saying this. "Dear, I know I said we would make your doll a dress but there is a meeting I have to attend today. I haven't been doing any of my work since you got sick sweetie, I'm sorry but I can't play with you this afternoon. But may I have dinner with you tonight?"

Ana's face fell, but she understood. For over two weeks Mama had done everything for her, it would be selfish to ask her to skip the meeting. Ana understood. "Ok Mama, I would love to have dinner with you. I hope your meeting goes well." The two hugged, and soon Ana was alone again. But she was feeling totally better and was bored- what to do what to do...

Two hours later, the tidy pristine parlor was almost unrecognizable. But Ana was having a wonderful time! She had jumped on the couch cushions, pulled out Mamas sewing basket to begin making her doll a dress, flipped through a dozen books, and played artist with some random art supplies Mama happened to have. The room was a total mess. The couch was misshaped, would probably never look the same again. Two of the books had ripped pages, another paint on its cover. Several pieces of expensive fabric had pieces cut from them, and Ana had dropped a paper of needles. Now she was, well, snooping. Because she had found something extremely interesting. A few dozen letters, tied together with a purple ribbon. She had found them when she opened a book, and found it hollow inside except for these.

Who would possibly be writing to Mama? She often received official looking invitations, legal documents, and rolls of parchment. But these, these were actual letters! Ana didn't mean to snoop, but she was so bored. The first one was short, but it was so shocking it knocked the air out of Ana.

"Dear Sister,

I miss you terribly! I almost wish that horrid Prince had never come to our ball. Because then you wouldn't have fallen in love with him, you wouldn't have married, and you would still be here with me. Is Arendelle as beautiful as we always thought it would be? I will have to come and visit you soon! Hint hint!

I quite like Corona, it's a beautiful place to live. Although I do miss home. One day you and I shall have to go back! Thomas is well, although his father is not. We fear that soon we will be the ones running this Kingdom. I pray that is not the case, I am not ready to be a queen.

But I am ready to become a mother- Tom and I are still struggling to carry a child though, and my heart grows heavy when I think of how many we have lost. Please hope that you will be an aunt soon...

I miss you sister. Please write soon.

Love

Princess Primrose of Corona.

Ana was utterly stunned. Her mother- had a sister! She, had an aunt? There were a lot of letters, would Mama mind if she read them? Probably not! They HAD been hidden in a hollowed out book, but that didn't have to mean they were secret! She read them quickly, and sentences and paragraphs leapt out at her.

"Last week I was finally prepared to tell you that finally you might hope you could be an aunt, but two days before I wrote, that dream died within me."

"Thomas and I are going on a trip soon. He thinks the change of scenery might help lift my spirits."

"We are indeed both lucky, I am ecstatic that if all goes well, we shall both have children who are close in age! Wouldn't it be perfect if they were both girls? Then they would almost be like sisters."

"I went out for a ride yesterday, and though I was caught in a rainstorm I feel fine. I hope I do not fall ill, pray that I don't..."

"Sister,  
I am feeling so poorly. The baby inside of me is kicking and thriving, but with every passing day I grow weaker and weaker. I am not sure how much longer I can do this. I feel only one life can survive- Mine, or my child's. If I die I have ordered that the babe be sent to you, please raise her (or him) as one of your own. If I have a boy I like the name Romeo, of it's a girl- Well I want to name her Rapunzel. Thomas is not sure, but I love the name.

I can write no more. I will always love you sister.  
Primrose"

Ana would have been concerned that her aunt was dead, if not for the thick stack of letters still besides her. When she opened the next one, she was amazed to find what looked like threads of spun gold, each at least a foot long.

Sister,

As I write this, your niece (and my daughter) is sleeping besides me. I have seen death, I have feared I would die, but yet at the last moment I was somehow saved. Remember the legend of Corona's Flowers of Sun? Well, I know they exist for one saved my life. I was on deaths door when Thomas ordered the lands be searched for one. I don't know how, but somehow one was found, and a potion brewed from it. I drank the liquid, and though I remember little from that time, I remember still how it tastes of sunshine. Rapunzel was born only four days after, thus far with no ill affects from the flower. The only thing different about her is her hair- I plucked a few strands for you."

Ana skimmed over the next few letters, absorbing all the information. Elsa's birth, plans for a visit soon, balls the Queen of Corona attended. Then Ana reached a different letter, one of the last. She opened it cautiously, the paper was warped and crinkling. As if it had dried incorrectly after being dipped in water. The ink had gotten wet too, because the letters smeared and pooled into one another. She could barley decipher a word of it, and just when she was starting to make out a few words, she heard footsteps in the hall. Panicked, Ana looked around at the messy room, the letters besides her. Frantically she crammed them back into the hollowed out book, and just had placed it on its shelf when Mama entered.

The Queen was horrified by what he saw. Her room a mess, Ana wasn't not even relaxing, and standing close to- Oh goodness, why was she by that shelf? Was her book still in the place she left it? Fear hammered in the queens heart. She wanted the girls to know they had an aunt, and she still firmly believed they had a cousin somewhere. But for so many reasons they couldn't know about this. About them.

"Ana! Get away from there! Come here right NOW!" The queen almost shouted, her voice quivering with barely suppressed rage. "I would expect something like this from a four year old, not a seven year old princess. You have ruined my parlor, and destroyed some very expensive cloth. You will not be allowed back in my personal parlor, that YOU have destroyed, until you can pay back all of these damages."

In her anger, the queen did not realize how long this might take. The girls received a few coins every week, enough to teach them the value of spending, and for Ana to use on the rare occasions she was allowed to visit the market. It might be a few years until she could pay for all of this. But right now, the queen didn't think of that. If she had, in that second of time, she wouldn't care. "Ana, it's time for you to grow up a little. You can not make a mess like a baby, and think everything will be fine just because you are a princess." Then she said the worst words Ana could hear. "I am extremely disappointed in you."

In a daze, Ana left the room and as she walked down the hallway, tears gushed hot and fast down her face. She had wanted to ask Mama about her aunt and cousin, but she had been so mad just because she messed up her room. She could only imagine how mad Mama would be if she learned she snuck through her mothers personal letters.

The Queen meanwhile, was examining her hidden correspondence. Had Ana found them? Read them? She didn't think so. Everything was still in order. Relief washed over her, she should be happy. Everything was fine, Ana hadn't found out about her family, and probably never would. But then at this thought, the queen sank onto a couch and began to sob. This wasn't right, it was so wrong. So unfair. That she had to be apart from Primrose, and hardly was able to contact her now. So awful that her loving sister had her only child, the only one who had lived, stolen away from her. So wrong that her own daughter Elsa had to be isolated, and that she herself was scared of her child. Though she would never admit it the queen missed HER big sister, just as Ana missed hers. She wished it could be like old times- but it can't.

First her sister in paranoia had pleaded that the girls not know they had an aunt. Or a cousin. Rapunzel had just been taken, and in her grief stricken mind, Primrose reasoned that if she interacted with her nieces, others would find out about them. And then maybe, a horrible maybe, the horrible person who stole Rapunzel would come for Arendelle's heirs as well. This seemed foolish to the queen, but she would do anything to help Primrose at that time.

Three years ago, she had received a long letter from Corona. Requesting if Primrose could visit Arrendelle. To see what family she had besides her husband- the queen never replied to the letter. She told herself this was easier, Rose would never learn of Elsa's ice power. Neither would her kingdom. The secret would be protected, it was the right thing to do. She couldn't tell anyone about Elsa, not even her sister. The queen cried in her ruined parlor for the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile, still crying, Ana found her way to Elsa's door. It was so cold in this hallway, it irritated her almost healed but not quite better throat. A coughing fit interrupted her sobbing, and the noise brought Elsa to her door- though she didn't say anything. Ana had scared her so terribly when she was sick, when she still had the fever. Her parents had begged her for almost an hour two weeks ago to try and cool the heat within the little girl with her powers. She had been petrified she would hurt Ana, freeze her. The tiny girl had been delirious, yet when Elsa came to her bedside Ana spoke her name.  
That gave Elsa the courage to conjure up a miniature winter breeze around her sister, to allow mini snowflakes fall down around the bed.

Now she was getting better, but why was she out in the hallway? And why could she be crying like that? She waited for Ana to tell her- and was shocked when she kept on walking. What? Ana hadn't come to her for help, for comfort? Her sister didn't need her anymore? Elsa closed her eyes, and tried to fight down the emotions in her. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. It had been three years since she was a real sister to Ana. So why was she only realizing now again how hard that was for Ana? That eventually even the most generous of people will give up on a relationship if they receive nothing in return?

Elsa wished she could cry. Felt the strongest urge too. Instead she sat on the edge of her bed, eyes shut tightly. Struggling not to feel her grief, her anger. Her guilt.

Ana found her way to her room, and eventually got over her tears. Alone. She would one day save enough money to pay for the repairs, in three years she could enter the room again. She only did once, to see if the letters had been real or her imagination- but they were gone. After that she never really wanted to go in that room again. Another door had been shut in her face.

The queen though apologized for her outburst, explaining how though she was upset she had overreacted. She spent the next day with Ana, but they both knew a very small wall had spring up between them. The queen suspected Ana knew about the letters, Ana suspected the queen knew that she knew. Neither ever mentioned them though.

The queen never saw her sister again, and died when going to see her for the first time in over twenty years. Rapunzel had just been found, the Queen wished to see her and Primrose before telling Elsa and Ana about them. So she urged the King to allow the business vessel take a detour, one that proved fatal. Three years later Ana and Rapunzel would be within feet of each other, neither knowing who the other was. But then, a month after that, Elsa, Rapunzel and Ana would meet. Finally they would be together. Just as their mothers wished their children could have been for years.

/ / / / / / / / : / / : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Whoa. THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! SERIOUSLY! I so hope you all like it! Please review, and remember to let me know if you would read a chapter that will likely be the most depressing sad thing I have ever written that involves a death...


End file.
